ghoststoriesanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuki Miyanoshita
Satsuki Miyanoshita, is one of the main characters of Ghost Stories anime series. She is a 5th grade student in class 3 at Amanogawa School. Appearance Satsuki has a fair skin, reddish brown hair, and green eyes just like her mother. She was almost always shown wearing a red jacket with cream arms and a blue skirt. Although her outfits may alternate in some episodes, Satsuki always braids her hair with a pink ribbon. She was also shown wearing white sock and black shoes. In episode 5 she start wearing shorts under her skirt to prevent Hajime from always looking at her underwear. Personality Satsuki can be quite mature for her age. She cares a lot and is protective of her little brother. In the absence of their mother, she has helped raise Keichirou and has become a beloved figure for him. She also does the housework, which she refers to as the "work of a housewife". Because of Keiichirou, she tries to give a strong appearance in order to protect him, such as trying not to be scared when she actually is. In a few episodes, she's also shown to be very smart, for example to know how to stop Akane in episode 18. Satsuki is very strong and determined within, but sometimes a bit moody, mostly because of Hajime and Leo's reckless behavior (although these are usually instigated by Hajime). In ADV dub, she shown to be more petulant and stubborn. She is very self-conscious about her appearance, while others (mainly Hajime) will mock her looks. Highly aggressive, Satsuki is prone to giving violent threats, such as threatening to put duct tape over the air holes of Amanojaku's carrier. She is however, on good terms with Hajime and Leo. It is hinted that she may harbor some feelings toward Hajime, and it was confirmed by the anime's creator. Satsuki is also Momoko's best friend, and generally gets along with the students at Amanogawa School. Story Satsuki was born in May 1990. Her mother Kayako, died when Satsuki was only 5 years old. When Satsuki was 11, she moved with her brother Keiichirou and her father Reiichirou from Tokyo to her mother's hometown, and found out that the Old School Building next to her school is haunted. She met some new friends at her new school: Hajime, her next door neighbour; Leo, Hajime's best friend; and Momoko, her best friend. Satsuki found out that her mother confronted several evil entities that haunted the town, which included Amanojaku who possesed her cat Kaya, and wrote all her supernatural experiences in a diary, which is entitled "The Ghost Journal". And now the seals have been broken, all the ghost are free again it's up to Satsuki and her friends to seal them away. Trivia *Satsuki's English voice actor, Hilary Haig, also did the voice of Fuko Ibuki in Clannad. *Satsuki was born in the same month she was named after. **In the past, the word "Satsuki" was used to call the month "May" in Japan. *Sometimes, Satsuki's name is spelled Satsuke. Gallery Amanojaku (small).png|Satsuki faces Amanojaku 252.png|Satsuki talks with Mrs. Aoyama Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h13m30s252.png|Satsuki's second birthday party Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-22h16m08s236.png|Satsuki with her mother in the past Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Alive